Dear Godirc, Love Rosie
by Rosie Sinistra
Summary: A friend of Lily and James confides in her diary, and confides in Godric Gryffindor...
1. In the Beginning, Rosie Recieved a Quill...

August 30

Dear Godric,

Mum just gave me this diary, saying that at some point, all girls should record their thoughts. Of course, she thought I'd call you "Diary" or "Journal" like an average Muggle. Well, I'm a witch, attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in Gryffindor, so I thought that you, as the founder of the House I'm in would enjoy hearing 9more like reading) my thoughts. Tomorrow I'm beginning my 7th year! I should introduce myself. My name is Rosalind Anastasia Sinistra, but everyone calls me Rosie. I love acting, and I love school, though I'm not the head of class. (Lily is, but I'm next after her and James.) My best friends are Cynthia Brown and Lily Harte. I'm better friends with Cynthia, but the three of us make a great trio! Cynthia is Oriental, and very pretty. Lily has red hair and green eyes. I can confide in both of them. (I, by the way, am a brunette with brown eyes.) Now, what I am going to tell you, you must not tell anyone. I love Remus Lupin. He knows it, too. Just before we got off the Hogwarts Express this summer, I kissed him on the cheek and said, "I love you!" I hope he loves, or at least likes me too. Cynthia has a crush on Sirius Black. Lily's in love with James Potter, and I think he likes her too. Mum's calling me to turn out the light, so I close and send my love. 

Love,

Rosie Sinistra

August 31

Dear Godric,

I'm writing to you from my four-poster at Hogwarts, and am very happy. Remus just whispered to me in the Common Room a few moments ago, "I love you too!" I was so happy that I made candy rain from the ceiling! (I must admit, I'm quite good at that spell!) The first-day feast was splendid, as usual, and Lily was named Head Girl! Cynthia and I clapped and cheered, but I must admit that I felt a bit jealous. I could see from her eyes that Cynthia did too. James was named Head Boy, and I could see Lily blush! I didn't see much of Sirius, but I didn't see as much of Cynthia as usual either... Well, I'll ask her about it sooner or later. The Sorting was fun. It's nice to see the future students. I remember my Sorting, and how nervous I was. At first, the Sorting Hat didn't know where to place me, but I'd seen Cynthia and Lily sorted into Gryffindor, and wanted to be in their House. So I became a Gryffindor. On that note, I close and send my love.

Love,

Rosie Sinistra

September 20

Dear Godric,

I'm sorry I haven't written for a while, but teachers give so much homework at the start of the year! Anyway, I've been doing really well, especially in Astronomy. It's my favorite subject, and there, I'm the head of class. It's also nice because it's beautiful. The sky can tell you things, but most people don't see its beauty. I wonder, though, if the sky could tell me about Remus. You see, he left yesterday, saying his family needed him. I don't believe him, since it seems his family is in trouble once a month, so if what he says is true, then he has one troubled family! I'm going to ask him about it when he comes back. Oh well, Godric, I'm sorry if this bores you, but I can't think of much else to write, so I send my love.

Love,

Rosie

September 24

Dear Godric,

I found out Remus' secret! I was shocked, and a bit scared, but more for him than for me. Godric, he's a werewolf! If it's possible, I think I love him more for it. I mean, what he has to go through each month! I told him so, and that I wished I could be with him during his transformations. He said he knew how I could, and told me to ask Prof. McGonagall, our Transfiguration teacher, how to become an Animagi. I said I'd try, then kissed him. We were on the South Tower, under the stars. It was so romantic! I just had a thought. Wouldn't it be awful to be a slave of the moon? Well, I close and send my love.

Love,

Rosie Sinistra

October 4

Dear Godric,

I've started a Gryffindor Talent Show! It's not a contest, but if you've got a talent, you can show it. By the way, it's going to be right before Christmas Break. I know that I, for one, will perform. My idea is to do a dance to a song called "Sugar," then make candy slowly rain on me, then the audience. Remus just read this, and said he'd dance with me, but only if he could do another act by himself. I said fine, but to please not interrupt me until I'd finished. Anyway, Lily and James are doing something on flute (Lily) and trombone (James). Cynthia and Sirius are doing a skit. I'll bet Sirius really had to beg Cynthia to act with him, since she's somewhat shy (unlike me!). This cute first-year named Olivia just asked if she could sing. I said of course, and to tell her friends to sign up. Well, Remus is tapping my shoulder, so I close and send my love.

Love,

Rosie Sinistra

October 8

Dear Godric,

You'll never believe what I saw in Divination today! Well, Cynthia saw most of it, but it's horrible! At first, I saw a red-haired (it was almost, no exactly Lily) looking scared in my crystal ball. I whispered for Cynthia to have a look, since I suck at Divination, but she's really good. She told me what she saw: A lady, identical to Lily grown up, holding a baby. Lily was shielding the baby from a horrid-looking man in a black cloak. We were both stunned, and have told Lily. She looked shocked, then said she'd be prepared. Oh Godric, Cynthia said that the baby looked just like James! We didn't tell Lily that. Anyway, Remus just kissed me on the cheek, so I close and send my love.

Love,

Rosie Sinistra

October 15

Dear Godric,

I asked Prof. McGonagall about becoming an Animagi today. She's the youngest teacher here, and very nice. Her hair's really dark brown (almost black) with two streaks of ginger in front, and her eyes are a beautiful violet. She seemed a bit shocked, but gave me the spell. Also a registration form, since all Animagi must be registered by the Ministry of Magic. I want to be a cat like Prof. McGonagall, except black. Oh well, I've got to work on the spell, so I close and send my love.

Love,

Rosie Sinistra

October 17

Dear Godric,

It's been only two days since I last wrote, but lots has happened. First, the spell-work is tricky, but Prof. McGonagall is helping me, and she says I'm doing very well. I've gotten to know her better now, and she seems more like a friend than a teacher. Remus and I have been practicing our dance, and been having fun, since for one, we keep kissing each other, (ha!) and we keep making candy rain down on ourselves, then have a sweet treat. (Remus calls it brain candy!) Cynthia's been at it with her crystal ball, and keeps seeing thing. One is of Lily and James, both lying dead on a destroyed scene. She saw a wolf (werewolf?) and black cat playing some sort of tag with each other; me, on the West tower, as an adult teaching students Astronomy. Another vision is of Remus teaching a boy who looks just like James, except for a lightning-bolt scar and Lily's green eyes, how to create a Patronus Charm. She saw Sirius, in a jail picture (she cried when she told me this), and herself hugging a little girl. Cynthia thinks that this girl is her niece, since she saw her brother and another lady standing on the side. (She's seen that before, and knows that the girl's name is Lavender, since it says that on her dress.) She told me that she saw Remus and I getting married, and she and Sirius getting married, but not on the same day. (She says it looks like we're each other's Maids of Honor.) Also, she's seen Lily and James' wedding, a big, happy time. Godric, I confess, I'm a bit scared. Lily and James dead! Sirius in Azkaban! (It's the only wizard prison.) Cynthia said Remus, Sirius, she and I didn't look too young when we were married. Oh Godric, sometimes I feel like atlas, as though I have the weight of the world on my shoulders. Well, I close and send my sugar-sweet love!

Love,

Rosie Sinistra

October 24

Dear Godric,

You've probably wondered what my friends and professors are like (in detail). Well today you're going to find out! Our Potions teacher, Professor D.M.X., isn't a very good teacher, since he spends too much time flirting with girls. The girls fall for it too, since he's so handsome. He tried to flirt with me today, but I looked hard at Remus, and ignored my Professor's flirts. Cynthia and Lily haven't fallen for him either. You've already heard about Prof. McGonagall, so I won't describe her at present. Prof. Winder, our Astronomy teacher, is my mentor. She's really knowledgeable and encouraging, funny, and has a way of making students like Peter Pettigrew, who don't trust their answers, share their thoughts. Her hair's reddish, she's tall, and her smile lights up her face. Our Defense the Dark Arts teacher, Prof. Ipsen, is good also. He knows how to fight off practically anything containing Dark Arts. Remus really likes him, since he hasn't talked about werewolves when he's there. (He did once, when Remus was gone.) Prof. Ipsen has taught us such useful spells! Our Charms teacher, Prof. Flitwick, is what I call a cute little old man. He's really short, and his voice is squeaky. Prof. Flitwick's the one who taught me how to make candy rain from the ceiling or sky. Prof. Scott, our Divination teacher, is knowledgeable in predicting things, but is very strict. I've been in trouble so much with her that I don't see how I've passed (and well) since my third year! She is a good teacher, though, and very kind at times. Now, even though I haven't written about all of my Professors, I'll close and send my love.

Love,

Rosie Sinistra


	2. More Entries From Rosie!

October 31

Dear Godric,

Today's October 31, Halloween and my birthday! It's been splendid, even though I didn't have a big party. I had a small party, if you'd even call it a party. Here's what happened: Today I woke up, and Cynthia was at the opening of the curtains on my four-poster. She told me to get dressed, and get to the Common Room A.S.A.P. Then she left. I did what she said, and found Lily, James, Sirius, Cynthia, and Remus shouting "Happy Birthday!" at me, then giving me gifts. Lily gave me a robe that changes color and style depending on what I want to wear. She said there's a limit to the styles, and I told her that I just loved it. James gave me a quill to write you with, since, as he says, "Why use a Muggle pencil when you can use something better?"

I told him gracias, but that I'd save his quill for special occasions. Sirius gave me a telescope, and a book on Astronomy. I said it was wonderful, since Astronomy's my favorite subject. Cynthia then gave me her present. I got five pens, which each write in 3 colors, a pad of paper, and a certificate saying that I could get 1 owl of choice free in Hogsmeade. I was so happy! I told her that I could really use the owl, since next year we wouldn't see as much of eachother. Then I stopped, wondering if after next year, I'd see any of my friends again. Then I remembered Cynthia's crystal ball visions, and felt better. Next Remus gave me his present. It was in an envelope, and I thought it would be a letter, since his family is fairly poor. As it turned out, I was a bit right and a bit wrong too. He did give me a letter, and it's so sweet that I'll copy it down:

Dear Rosie,

I'm not much of a writer (you're much better, we both know), but you'll have to put up with my lousy writing since you're stuck being in love with me. Rosie, you're not perfect, but no one is. I mean, you're always saying you're ugly, and though you're not the prettiest person in the world, you have a beauty, a grace, about you. It's in your eyes. (The ones behind those contacts of yours.) Most people who know my secret hate me, or are at least scared. You love me more for it. Your name is perfect, you know. You are a rose. One that stays in bloom forever, and brings joy to the people around it. I hope that you already know this. Inside you will find your other birthday gift, along with my love forever.

Love,

Remus

After I read that, I whispered to him, "After dinner, meet me right outside the doors!"

He agreed, and then I saw his other present. It was a locket, gold, on a narrow chain, with a flower on it. Remus told me it had been in his family for ages. I said it was perfect, and I'd wear it always. He fastened it around my neck. Then I opened it (the locket, I mean). There was a picture of Remus and I, with our arms around eachother. There was also a picture of the whole gang (including me) all smiling and waving, since this and the first picture were magical, so they moved. Then I saw Katalina, who had been watching us, along with her pal, Alexi. They both looked so jealous! Katalina has a huge crush on Sirius, and Alexi has a crush on both James and Remus. I always thought someone would fall for them, since they're so pretty, but since they're such snobs that I'm not all that surprised. Well, I have to go to dinner and then meet Remus, so I'll close and send my love.

Love,

Rosie Sinistra

October 31

Dear Godric,

I'm writing to you later on 10-31, so you know. I brought my broom to dinner, since I'm one of Gryffindor's Chasers on our Quidditch team. After dinner, Remus and I rode to Hogsmeade, all the while gazing at the stars. Finally, Remus spoke. "So where are we going?" he said, entwining his arms about my shoulders.

"Remus, where do you think we're going? Hogsmeade." I said, but not rudely.

Then we were there. It was a bit cold, so Remus put his arm around my shoulder, which sent happy shivers down my spine. We went into the owl shop, and a few moments later, I was the happy owner of a small snowy owl. I've named her (she's a she, by the way) Rowena, after the founder of Ravenclaw.

"Remus?" I said as we flew around, going back to Hogwarts, but now directly. "I love you, Remus. With all my heart, soul, and strength."

Then Remus kissed my, and I know he feels the same. Someday, Godric, I'm going to marry him, and I can't wait until that day comes.

Love,

Rosie Sinistra (Lupin)

Nov. 10

Dear Godric,

There isn't much to write; though I haven't written for a week and three days. Well, I guess I'll do some more describing. I'll begin with Remus, since I've written so much about him. His hair is light brown, and his eyes are gray. He's really very handsome, but most girls have crushes on James or Sirius since they're more outgoing. I've always thought Remus was wonderful, but I really know him, unlike Alexi. Also, Remus never ever flirts, so I'm never afraid he'll fall for someone else. He's really fun and funny when he wants to be, and is great as the Gryffindor Keeper. (James is the Seeker, Katalina is a Chaser, and Cynthia is a Beater.) Well Godric, I've got Quidditch practice, so I close and send my love.

Love,

Rosie Sinistra

Nov. 12

Dear Godric,

At Quidditch practice two days ago (when I last wrote you), I found out something (actually, two things) that caused me to nearly fall off my broom laughing! For one thing, Gryffindor now has a cheerleader for our Quidditch games! It's Olivia, that sweet little first-year who wants to sing for the talent show! She wore a skimpy black tank top, and a tight mini skirt to practice, to show what she'd wear, and I swear, all the boys' eyes bugged out! Peter Pettigrew, who runs the Hogwarts yearbook committee, started clicking his camera like mad! Then later, I found out something that I really liked hearing! Alexi finally got it through her head that Lily is James' girlfriend, and I'm Remus'. Now this is the funny part. She and Severus Snape are going out! Now, I really despise Severus, since he's always so horrid to Remus for some reason, but I don't think I could come up with a better pair for those two. Well, Cynthia wants to tell me something, so I close and send my love.

Love,

Rosie Sinistra

November 13

Dear Godric,

I really don't want to put in what Cynthia told me yesterday, but I think I must. Peter Pettigrew is going to betray and help in the deaths of Lily and James! Cynthia saw him (Peter) talking to the same horrid-looking man she saw Lily shielding her baby from. Cynthia then did a tricky charm so that she alone could hear what was being said. And what she heard was horrible! Peter was telling the man (Cynthia told me that his name is Voldemort), where the Potters were, so that Voldemort could kill them! Cynthia said Peter was the Potters' Secret Keeper! But what can we do? I mean, if we tell Lily and James and they tell Peter, he'll bee in total disgrace! Well, I'll think about it. On a lighter note, Quentin Quirrell, a 6th year, seems to have a crush on me! Don't worry, Godric, I'm not leaving Remus. Besides, Quentin's in Slytherin, and he's friends with Peter. Two very good reasons to stay away from him. Well, James, Sirius, and Remus are Peter's best friends, but I know them. Well, Cynthia did see Sirius in jail pictures. I'm still going to trust him, though. I know that Remus is a werewolf, and I trust him with all my heart. Well, Lily's tapping my shoulder, so I close and send my love.

Love,

Rosie Sinistra

November 15

Dear Godric,

Lily was really upset two days ago, because James had disappeared! Remus was gone too, but it was a full moon, so I wasn't really worried. Then Cynthia came and told us that Sirius was gone too! We were all really worried, but then I had an idea. I'd try and transform into a cat. (I nearly did it the last time I tried.) The spell worked! I went outside (it took longer, but I don't want to spend lots of time writing about going outside), and saw a stag, a mouse, a huge dog, and a werewolf walking near the Whomping Willow. I slinked over to them, then meowed fairly loudly. They all looked at me, and at that moment, I knew where James, Sirius, and Remus were. For at that moment, the werewolf seemed to recognize me, and there was a look of love in his eyes. He came up to me and nuzzled my face. I was a bit scared of him biting me, but it soon wore off. I started to leave, and the stag followed me! When we got to the doors, I transformed back into myself, and the stag became James! He hurried me inside, then shut the heavy doors quickly.

"Rosie, you're an Animagi?" he said, sounding breathless.

"This is the first time the spell worked for me! You're an Animagi too?" I said.

"Yes, so are Sirius and Peter!" he replied.

"Oh James!" I cried, knowing that his friend would help to bring about his doom.

"Rosie, what is it?" he asked, concerned.

"Well, Cynthia saw something...and, and I don't think you should hang around with Peter!" I blurted out.

"Rosie, you've always been like a sister to me, always looking out for me!" Then James hugged me. I confess, Godric, if it weren't for Lily and Remus, I might be in love with James.

I told James, "We'll be like brother and sister forever, friends forever."

Then I went back to the Gryffindor Common Room, and James went back outside. Tears fell like rivers from my eyes when I met up with Lily and Cynthia, but I said, "They're all fine!"

Then I ran up the stairs to my room, sobbing wildly. I flopped down on my bed, hoping to cry myself to sleep. A few moments later, though, Cynthia came and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh Cynthia! Lily and James are going to die! Sirius is going to go to jail! Remus' life will be horrid because of what- what he is! And what will we do?" I cried, wondering how Cynthia could stand knowing the future if it was like this. When I looked up, though, she was crying. We hugged eachother, and somehow, I know we will get through this. Godric, I close and send my love.

Love,

Rosie Sinistra

November 18

Dear Godric,

Today was Gryffindor's first Quidditch match of the year (against Slytherin) and we won! Mostly because of James, since he caught the Snitch early on, but I made a few goals, Cynthia saved us from the Bludgers, and Remus made some spectacular saves! Godric, I have some funny news to report! Katalina finally (and I mean finally got over her crush on Sirius, and now she has a crush on Severus. Now, as you know, Alexi and Severus are going out! So, big three-way problem here, right? Right as rain! Well, Remus is calling me, so I close and send my love.

Love,

Rosie Sinistra

November 18

Dear Godric,

You'll never believe what happened earlier! Remus wanted me so that we could talk, or, as it can be called, go on a date. Well, he led me up to the South Tower and said, "Rosie, teach me how to dance!"

I giggled nervously and said, "Remus, I can't dance! My little sister always makes fun of me!"

He smiled and said, "Well, you can't be worse than me!"

Then he waved his wand, and a record player appeared, playing a slow song. Remus and I clasped eachother's hands, and these scarlet and golden sparks came from out hands. Then, suddenly, we were floating! I've heard the cliché, 'I was dancing on air', but I really was! Then I saw that I was suddenly wearing a beautiful scarlet and gold gown, and Remus was wearing a golden collar-shirt with black pants! I held him close and felt so happy that I felt I could stop all evil with my pure joy. Remus whispered in my ear, "I love you, Rosie. I will forever."

I whispered back, " I love you, Remus. As long as the stars shine I will love you."

We kissed, and slowly fell back to earth. Godric, this night, the best in my life so far, was magical and wonderful and perfect. I close and send my love.

Love,

Rosie Sinistra

November 25

Dear Godric,

So sorry I haven't written, but I've been ill. On November 19, I got up from bed and fainted. Cynthia woke up a little later, and saw me, still unconscious. She ran to get Annie P., another 7th year, in Gryffindor. Annie wants to be a nurse, and Cynthia knew she could help me. When Annie got there, she took action. She and Cynthia put me back on my bed, but so softly that I didn't wake up. When I finally came to, I felt awful, as though my head would split in two from pain, and my throat had rocks in it. Annie was there, and smiled when I looked over at her, then brought me a glass of water. I drank it, and my throat felt well enough so that I could speak.

"Well, maybe Dumbledore'll hire you for school nurse!" I said, since our old school nurse quit early this year.

"Maybe!" said Annie, laughing. "Now I have to check on Remus!"

I gasped. "You mean he's ill too!?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, now Rosie, so you know anything about this?"

I blushed, but told her all about the night before. When I was done, she gasped.

"I should tell Dumbledore," she said gravely.

"Why?" I queried.

"He might know why you're ill, and Remus is too."

After saying this, she left to tend to Remus. Annie's really nice, but really strict. Until today, I couldn't write to you, and now Annie's telling me to stop writing, so I close and send my love.

Love,

Rosie Sinistra

November 25

Dear Godric,

Annie was telling me to stop writing so that Remus and I could go see Dumbledore. I wondered why he wanted to see us, but I found out as soon as I asked him. You see, when Remus and I danced, we created a force field around Hogwarts. Godric, Voldemort is already taking over! He began six (or five, but either way, I was in my 2nd year) years ago, but Dumbledore didn't tell us Hogwarts students. He told them just before they left Hogwarts. Voldemort couldn't attack Hogwarts because of a force field created just when he was beginning to take on power. It was weakening, and Remus and I strengthened it. He then sent us (Remus and I) out, but spoke for a moment with Annie. She came out of his office, smiling broadly. I asked what Dumbledore had said, and she said that he had asked her to be the school nurse next year! Remus and I cheered, but she jokingly told us to calm down, or else... Well, I got her a book on magical remedies in Hogsmeade later this afternoon. I also got Lily a present, since her party's tomorrow, belated, since Remus and I were sick, due to using all our energy on the force field. Well, I close and send my love.

Love,

Rosie Sinistra

November 26

Dear Godric,

Lily had a very happy birthday, belated though it was. Cynthia, Annie and I got up before dawn to bake her a cake, which Remus and Sirius kept coming to taste. Finally, the cake was finished, and we brought it to the Common Room, then decorated the Common Room, and assembled our presents. Finally, at 8:15 AM, James led Lily into the Common Room, and we all yelled, "Happy Birthday Late!"

Lily laughed, and said that this was a wonderful surprise. Before cake (our tasty breakfast), she opened her presents. From me, she received a kitten, gray with blue eyes and a velvety pink nose, which she named Candy, and a story I wrote titled "Six Friends". It's about he, James, Cynthia, Sirius, Remus and (of course!) me. Remus gave her a photo album, filled with pictures. "To remember," he said. Lily said she'd keep it forever, and pass it down in her family. Cynthia gave her a tape she made of songs from the future. I have one too, and it's my favorite thing to listen to. Sirius gave her a box, which changes shape to hold its burden, but shrinks to a very small size, then, when the object is needed, it becomes its original size. Lily tried it, and loved it! James gave Lily a letter, but I know he gave her another gift. For you see, Godric, on her left hand's ring finger, there was a sapphire ring that had never been there before. I asked her about it a few moments before I began writing, and she said that it was from James! She said that they want to get married after Hogwarts, and I felt a world apart from my friend. Here she was, planning to get married, and I, who blush when people tease me about kissing Remus! Well, I'll close, since Rowena is nibbling my ear for attention. So, I close and send my love.

Love,

Rosie Sinistra

November 27

Dear Godric,

Next time I write to you, it'll be in a different diary! You see, my little sister, Melly, sent me a new diary, because I wrote her that I was out of room with this one. As I look back on these pages I wrote, I know that my life won't lack adventure, or friends, or love. In giving me this diary, Mum gave me the perfect gift. Godric, you may groan at having to read another of my diaries, but they're fun for me to write, and when I felt alone or had secrets, I wrote in here. Well Godric, Remus and I are going to Hogsmeade, so I close and send my love. See you in my next diary!

Love,

Rosie Sinistra


End file.
